Tôkyô no Namida
by Shindell
Summary: Ils ne se connaissent pas et pourtant leurs larmes sont semblables. Tokyo est-elle capable de lire aussi bien dans leur coeur pour pleurer de cette façon ?
1. Prologue

**Fandom** : Gravitation

**Pairing** : Suguru Fujisaki / Hiroshi Nakano

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Drama / Romance / shonen-aï / U.A.

**Titre** : Tôkyô no Namida (1)

**Notes** **de** **l'auteur** : Le voilà le tout beau prologue de ma toute nouvelle histoire !!! Ça a été un peu long car je n'étais pas satisfaite et j'ai repris l'histoire à zéro. En espérant que cela vous plaise !!

Cette histoire, je la dédie à Chawia parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu coucher ces mots sur le papier.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

La pluie tombait sur Tokyo depuis deux jours sans s'arrêter. Comme si la ville pleurait autant que son cœur meurtri. Dans ces moments-là, il ne pouvait empêcher la solitude de l'étreindre. Debout, planté au milieu du trottoir, il se contentait de lever la tête vers le ciel sombre et laissait la pluie tomber sur son visage, masquant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux clos. Autour de lui, les passants le contournaient sans même lui jeter un regard. C'était dans ces moments-là que Hiroshi Nakano savait que malgré le fait que Tokyo était l'une des villes les plus peuplées au monde, le sentiment de solitude qu'il ressentait était d'autant plus grand. Il était seul. Entouré par cette foule, il était seul … Personne ne savait. Son meilleur ami, Shuichi Shindo - qui ne se souciait d'ailleurs que de ses propres petits malheurs mais Hiro ne lui en tenait pas vraiment rigueur car il savait que son ami ne pensait pas à mal en agissant de la sorte – ignorait tout ; Yuuji, son frère aîné chez qui il se réfugiait quand la solitude était trop forte, ne se doutait de rien. Il n'en parlait pas. Jamais. Pour n'inquiéter personne. Pour ne pas voir dans leur regard la pitié ou l'incompréhension. Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas de quoi être malheureux. Il avait des amis qui l'adoraient, était en bon terme avec ses parents, avait un boulot qui lui plaisait. Non, vraiment, il avait tout pour être heureux.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hiro baissa la tête, ses longs cheveux auburn retombant de part et d'autre de son visage inondé par la pluie. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard croisa celui d'un garçon à quelques mètres de lui. Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu dans cet état de faiblesse. Jamais personne n'avait prêté attention à lui. Plongé dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient, il sentit une chaleur étrange se répandre en lui comme si, pour la première fois, il n'était plus seul. Comme s'il existait vraiment pour quelqu'un.

Un groupe de jeunes sortant d'un bas leur barra la vue. Un seul instant et ils ne se virent plus. Troublé, Hiroshi se sentit s'impatienter et se tendit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'apercevoir mais il n'était plus là. Le garçon n'était plus là. Pourtant son cœur ne battit pas moins fort et la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti ne disparut pas. Qui que pouvait être ce garçon, il lui avait donné ce que personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment donné : le sentiment d'exister réellement. Et pour la première fois depuis bien trop longtemps, il se sentit plus léger. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon mais il le retrouverait.

Il avait fui. Suguru avait pris la fuite tant il avait été troublée par ce garçon. Son regard si empli de souffrance lui avait renvoyé son propre reflet. Ce garçon, il ressentait les mêmes choses que lui. Alors il avait profité d'un mouvement de foule pour fuir. Sa propre douleur était bien plus forte lorsque l'on y était confronté. C'était si troublant. Il n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un capable de lui renvoyer la même douleur. Et, alors qu'il courrait sous la pluie battante, il se laissa aller aux larmes. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se sentit soulagé. Il avait la sensation de ne plus être seul.

* * *

à suivre .....

(1) Les larmes de Tokyo

**Notes de l'auteur bis** : c'est court, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira *o*


	2. Chapitre 1

**Fandom **: Gravitation

**Pairing** : Suguru Fujisaki / Hiroshi Nakano

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Drama / Romance / shonen-aï / U.A.

**Titre** : Tôkyô no Namida

**Notes de l'auteur** : Voilà enfin le chapitre 1 ^^ La parution sera plus régulière à présent que mes examens sont terminés. J'espère que ça vous plaira !! Bonne lecture

********

**CHAPITRE 1**

- Hiro-chan ?

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Hiroshi semblait absorbé par ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté de la vitre. La pluie tombait encore et les voitures avançaient au ralenti.

- Hiro-chan ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? insista Shuichi en secouant son ami par l'épaule. Ce dernier battit des paupières plusieurs fois et regarda le garçon qui semblait inquiet.

- Ah … euh, oui. Ça va. Un peu fatigué. Je travaille beaucoup en ce moment. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Shuichi hésita mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il ne voulait pas le gêner en insistant, sentant toutefois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle mais il n'avait jamais osé en parler, croyant qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur pour l'aider. Il se sentait inutile.

Hiro s'était replongé dans sa contemplation. En fait, son esprit était omnubilé par ces yeux noirs qui le fixaient, les yeux de ce garçon qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Cet étrange garçon qu'il désirait plus que tout revoir, s'accrochant à son souvenir comme à la dernière bouée de sauvetage qui le maintiendrait à flot.

****************

Tous les musiciens applaudissaient. La répétition avait été parfaite et nul doute que le récital qui avait lieu le vendredi suivant serait un franc succès. Seul Suguru Fujisaki n'applaudissait pas. Le froid virtuose n'était jamais satisfait. Certes, c'était une bonne chose que la répétition se soit bien déroulée mais ce serait une meilleure chose que le concert en lui-même soit parfait. Le talentueux pianiste ne tolèrerait aucune erreur. Il en allait de sa réputation !

Alors que chacun se félicitait de sa prestation, Suguru rangeait ses précieuses partitions, prêt à partir, quand Fukuda-san s'avança vers lui. C'était lui qui produisait cette représentation unique et il savait qu'avec ce gamin virtuose connu internationalement en tête d'affiche, il engrangerait énormément de bénéfices.

- Comme toujours, Fujisaki-san, votre prestation était parfaite.

- Oui. Comme toujours.

- J'espère qu'elle le sera tout autant vendredi soir, rétorqua Fukuda qui ne voulait pas se laisser démonter devant tant d'assurance.

- Elle le sera, Fukuda-san. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

Et sans attendre de réponse, Suguru plia bagage et vida les lieux. Il lui tardait de quitter ces gens. Sans doute était-il associable mais il s'en fichait bien. Il ne voulait pas se mêler à eux. Il voulait se mêler à _lui_ … Cet étrange garçon aux longs cheveux …. Juste lui ….

***********

La voiture qui le ramenait chez lui allait tellement lentement que Suguru commençait à s'endormir sur la banquette arrière. Ce qui le maintenait éveillé était la sensation de froid qui le prenait quand son front touchait la vitre. Ça le réveillait instantanément. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : arriver chez lui et se laisser tomber dans son lit pour y dormir pendant les trois prochaines jours. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible mais il était tellement épuisé qu'il pourrait sans problème y parvenir s'il n'avait pas toutes ces obligations.

Quelques chose attira son attention. Une silhouette au milieu de la foule, une silhouette sans parapluie qui ne bougeait pas. Avant que l'information n'atteigne son esprit et qu'il fasse le rapprochement, son cœur s'était mis à battre fort et sa main était déjà sur la poignet de la portière. Il fit stopper la voiture et en bondit plus qu'il n'en sortir, un large parapluie à la main qu'il ouvrit. En se rapprochant de la silhouette, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était lui. Sans réfléchir il se planta devant lui et le protégea de son parapluie. Ce ne fut qu'en cet instant qu'il sentit son cœur battre plus fort alors que ses yeux croisaient ceux si plein de souffrance de cet étrange garçon aux longs cheveux.

- Ne … ne pleurez plus … je suis là maintenant, murmura Suguru. Hiroshi écarquilla les yeux. Déjà, cette arrivée si inopinée l'avait surpris mais ses paroles suffirent à le combler. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Ils s'observèrent un court instant et Hiro fit la distance qui les séparait encore. Il enlaça le corps frêle du pianiste qu'il serra contre lui. Les convenances n'avaient plus cours dans cette bulle qui les entourait. Et Suguru, d'ordinaire si froid, si enclin à fuir les contacts physiques accepta de bonne grâce cette étreinte dont il avait tout autant besoin que celui qui la lui offrait.

*********************

La voiture qu'avait abandonné Suguru avait été oubliée. Après cette étrange étreinte, les deux garçons avaient rejoint en courant l'appartement du pianiste. Ils voulaient fuir cette foule, cette ville, cette peine qui s'effaçait en présence l'un de l'autre. La porte du spacieux appartement se ferma et Suguru se sentit en sécurité. Pas un seul instant il ne songea que son hôte pouvait être un psychopathe ou un violeur. Pourquoi en était-il aussi sûr ? Car dans ses yeux dansait la même lueur que dans les siens. Ils étaient semblables et pourtant tellement différents. Sans dire un mot, ils retirèrent tous deux leurs chaussures et Suguru entraîna son invité jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il sèche ses cheveux et lui retira sa veste trempée pour la faire sécher. A chaque instant, ils tentaient de capter le regard de l'autre, de s'y accrocher comme s'ils craignaient que l'autre ne disparaisse par mégarde.

Pourtant peu habitué à ce genre de comportement, ce fut tout naturellement que le jeune pianiste prit la serviette des mains de Hiroshi et l'aida à essuyer ses cheveux. Ce dernier le laissa faire, cherchant à comprendre ce qui était en train d'arriver et pourquoi son cœur battait si fort. Ils ne se connaissaient pas !!! Ils ne se connaissaient pas !! Bien qu'il se répétait cette phrase sans cesse, il enlaça tout de même la frêle taille de ce garçon et se serra contre lui, blottissant sa tête contre son torse menu. Suguru laissa tomber la serviette et lui rendit son étreinte, ses doigts fins se perdant dans les longs cheveux auburn. Il avait besoin de lui. De lui et de personne d'autre. Pas d'une fille, pas d'un autre garçon. Juste lui. Ils s'étaient choisi sans même se connaître …

- Je … je ne connais même pas ton nom, murmura Hiroshi d'une voix rauque en relevant la tête pour croiser les yeux noirs de son sauveur.

- Su… Suguru ….

La voix était hésitante, émue, troublée. Il l'avait rêvé. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il l'avait rêvé. Et son regard gris était si doux qu'il ne voulait jamais avoir à le perdre.

- Suguru, répéta le jeune homme comme s'il tentait de goûter à la saveur de ce prénom en le prononçant. Je suis Hiroshi. Nakano Hiroshi.

Suguru esquissa un sourire alors que ses joues se teintèrent d'un joli rouge.

- Hiroshi …. Nakano-san …

Ce fut au tour de Hiro de sourire. Ce garçon était plein de convenances. Mais ça lui plaisait, ce mélange d'assurance et de timidité touchante. Ça lui plaisait.

- Joue pour moi, Suguru …

Le pianiste sembla un peu perdu, ne comprenant pas tout de suite où voulait en venir son … ami ? Âme-sœur ?

- J'ai vu un piano en entrant. Tu en joues, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait des partitions sur la table basse.

Suguru sourit devant un tel sens de l'observation et entraîna Hiroshi dans le salon. Il prit place sur la banquette, son aîné s'installant à ses côtés. Il fit coulisser le cylindre pour l'ouvrir. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration puis, sans même regarder où il plaçait ses doigts, il se mit à jouer. Les premiers accords de « Gymnopédie n°3 » d'Erik Satie résonnèrent dans le silence de l'appartement. Le cœur de Hiroshi manqua alors un battement. Ce morceau … il aimait ce compositeur mais ce morceau en particulier avait toujours éveillé des sensations étranges en lui, un mélange de nostalgie, de peine et d'espoir à la fois. Une sensation d'apaisement et de tristesse intimement liés. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il posa sa main sur celle de Suguru, le faisant cesser de jouer. D'ordinaire, il détestait être interrompu mais là, la situation était différente. Tellement étrange mais différente. Ses doigts se lièrent à ceux de Hiroshi et ils s'enlacèrent à nouveau avec besoin.

***********************

Ce furent les premiers rayons du soleil passant dans les stores qui réveillèrent Suguru. Sa première pensée fut que pour la première fois depuis des jours, Tokyo ne se réveillait pas sous la pluie mais sous un soleil des plus chaleureux. Le jeune pianiste soupira et leva une main pour se frotter les yeux avant de sentir que quelque chose gigotait à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête et vit la silhouette endormie d'Hiroshi à ses côtés. Il sourit. N'importe qui dirait que ce qu'il fait est complètement irresponsable et que ça n'irait pas très loin mais lui savait qu'au contraire, c'était toute sa vie qui changeait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Ce sentiment qui les liait, c'était bien plus fort que tout. Ils n'avaient jamais rien connu, leurs deux cœurs s'étaient trouvés si vides qu'ils en avaient souffert de toute leur âme. Bien souvent, on avait mal à cause de quelque chose que l'on avait perdu mais Suguru et Hiroshi souffraient du même mal : celui d'avoir toujours été seul et de n'avait jamais rien gagné. Et alors qu'ils sentaient tous deux leurs forces les abandonner, leur envie de faire semblant s'amenuiser, ils se trouvèrent. Et tout changerait à jamais ….

- Nakano-san, murmura le jeune pianiste en glissant ses doigts sur la joue chaude de son compagnon. Un gémissement lui répondit et sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoique ce soit, il fut enlacé par deux bras puissants et ramener contre un torse chaud et accueillant sans autre forme de procès. Il ne se fit pas prier et se blottit contre lui.

- Laisse-moi profiter de ça ….

Suguru acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et referma les yeux. Il pouvait se rendormir en sécurité, tout irait bien. Personne ne saurait jamais et tout irait bien.

_à suivre ...._


	3. Chapitre 2

Fandom : Gravitation

Pairing : Hiroshi Nakano / Suguru Fujisaki

Rating : K+

Genre : drama / romance / U.A. / shonen-aï

Titre : Tôkyô no Namida

Disclaimer : Gravitation et ses personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami

Note de l'auteur : Il se sera appelé désiré ce chapitre, nee ? Bonne nouvelle néanmoins, cette fic est terminée. De ce fait, chaque chapitre sera posté régulièrement (et d'ailleurs, je compte faire ainsi maintenant. Ecrire un maximum de chapitres pour vous éviter de patienter. Je ne sais jamais ce qui peut arriver et de ce fait là, je ne peux jamais prévoir -_____- bref …. )

Voici donc le chapitre 2 de Tokyo no Namida. Bonne lecture.

**************************************

Chapitre 2

Existe-t-il vraiment un meilleur sentiment que celui qui nous étreint quand on se trouve avec la personne que l'on chérit le plus ? Suguru était devenu l'espace d'un seul instant le centre de sa vie. Son travail à Hit Import, les cours de guitare qu'il donnait, ses sorties avec Shuichi, tout cela prenait une autre saveur car il passait ses journées dans l'attente de le voir. La seule chose qu'il ignorait était combien de temps cela durerait. Il n'était pas pessimiste de nature mais il craignait sans cesse de perdre tout cela. De le perdre lui. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on lui refuse le droit d'être heureux. Il goûtait seulement ce sentiment, il ne voulait pas qu'on le lui reprenne.

L'étrange relation entre le jeune homme et Suguru attira la curiosité. Qui était-il ? Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés ? Et quel était le pouvoir de cet étrange gamin pour rendre l'étincelle de vie dans les yeux gris de Hiroshi ?

- Tu aimerais rencontrer Shuichi ?

Suguru, qui profitait des caresses de son ami dans ses cheveux, se tourna doucement. Allongé sur le canapé, il reposait sa tête sur les genoux de Hiro. A ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le moindre contact avec lui. Il avait besoin de le toucher comme pour s'asssurer qu'il était bien réel, qu'il était bien à ses côtés.

- Il s'agit de votre meilleur ami, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Mais je ne te forcerais jamais à rencontrer qui que ce soit. Pour être honnête, j'aimerais uniquement te garder pour moi. Egoïstement, je n'ai pas envie de te partager.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du jeune pianiste. Il ressentait la même envie : il n'avait pas envie de partager Hiroshi avec qui que ce soit. Il voulait le garder uniquement pour lui.

- Moi aussi mais se cacher des autres ne fera qu'alimenter leur curiosité. Je veux bien le rencontrer si je ne suis pas obligé de devenir son ami. Il est votre ami alors … je veux bien faire cet effort.

Hiro attrapa sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser, ravi.

- Merci. Promis, ce ne sera pas long et nous pourrons passer le reste de la soirée ensemble.

****************************************************************

- Suguru ….

Shuichi jaugea le garçon de toute sa petite hauteur. A première vue, ce garçon semblait froid, résolument hautain, presque antipathique. Shuichi détestait la façon dont ce gosse le regardait de haut surtout qu'il n'en comprenait même pas la raison. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré auparavant. Un type hautain comme lui, il s'en souviendrait. Mais bon, ne pouvait-il pas faire l'effort étant donné qu'Hiroshi semblait s'être accroché à lui comme à la vie. Alors même s'il ne comprenait pas, même s'il n'était pas forcément d'accord, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait plus vu son ami aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Il accepterait donc la présence de Suguru.

- Je suis Shuichi, le meilleur ami d'Hiroshi. Content de faire enfin ta connaissance.

Hiro était bien conscient que son ami n'était pas aussi content qu'il l'admettait mais l'effort était là et c'était le principal. Il souhaitait simplement que son soleil soit accepté et que l'on cesse de poser des questions à son sujet.

- Vous vous êtes connu comment ?

Suguru jeta un regard à Hiroshi, ne sachant pas s'il devait dire la vérité. Pour lui, leur relation n'appartenait qu'à eux et les circonstances de leur rencontre ne regardaient qu'eux.

- A la boutique, répondit Hiro. Il cherchait des imports de classique et on s'est trouvé des compositeurs en commun. Suguru est intarissable sur le sujet. Il me fait découvrir ses préférences et j'en fais de même à son égard.

Mentir, c'était le mieux à faire. Pour que personne n'ait à trouver leur relation étrange.

La relation qui unissait Suguru à Hiroshi n'était pas vraiment définie. La seule chose sur laquelle ils s'accordaient pour la décrire était fusionnelle. Leur relation était fusionnelle. Une irrépressible envie d'être l'un auprès de l'autre sous peine de retomber dans le désarroi le plus profond. Jamais ils n'avaient envisagés être plus. Mais plus que quoi ? Pouvait-on être plus dans une relation qui n'était pas définie ?

*****************************************

A défaut de pouvoir se voir la journée, les deux garçons avaient convenus de se voir au moins le soir. Ainsi, ils mangeaient un morceau ensemble et dormaient ensemble soit chez l'un soit chez l'autre. Ce petit rituel les tranquillisait. Se réveiller dans la nuit et sentir les bras de l'autre nous entourer, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus doux dans le cœur de Suguru qui se laissait aller à ressentir ses premiers émois. Etait-il tombé amoureux d'Hiroshi Nakano ? Oui. Sans le moindre doute. Sans aucune honte. Il était tombé amoureux de lui dès le premier instant avec la sensation que son cœur meurtri n'attendait que lui. Passer du temps auprès de lui n'avait qu'affirmer ses sentiments. Il ne désirait qu'Hiroshi Nakano. Le fait qu'ils soient tous deux des garçons n'avait aucune importance. Son cœur avait choisi.

- Sunshine ?

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres de Suguru. Il adorait quand il l'appelait de la sorte. Ce petit sobriquet était arrivé rapidement. Tout comme les étreintes et les caresses, ils ne s'étaient pas posé de questions et avaient laissé leurs sentiments agir et jusqu'à présent, tout avait plutôt bien fonctionné.  
Alors pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas continuer ?

- Je … Hi… Hiroshi …., commença difficilement le jeune pianiste qui prononça le prénom de son élu pour la première fois. D'ailleurs le rougissement qui apparut sur les joues du dit Hiroshi n'échappa en rien au jeune garçon. Il était ravi, ça se lisait dans ses yeux gris.

- J'aime quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ….

Il leva la main et vint glisser ses doigts dans les courtes mèches brunes. L'envie de l'étreindre sur le champ le traversa mais il n'en fit rien.

- Hiroshi, je… Je vous aime ….

Si le moment n'avait pas été des plus sérieux, Suguru aurait éclaté de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son ami. Il avait écarquillé si grands les yeux qu'il craignait qu'il puisse rester coincé. Mais la surprise passa et le sérieux revint. Etrangement, le jeune pianiste doutait. Et si Hiroshi ne ressentait pas la même chose ? Et si Hiroshi se moquait de lui ?

Et si Hiroshi le fuyait ?

Avec douceur, Hiro caressa la joue chaude de Suguru et lui sourit. Un sourire empli de tendresse et d'amour. Un sourire qui avouait à lui seul tous les sentiments qui étreignaient le cœur du jeune homme. Un sourire qui parlait bien plus que des mots. Et pour sceller la nouvelle tournure de leur relation, il se pencha doucement et vint effleurer les lèvres encore vierges de tout baiser de Suguru avant de s'en séparer presque aussitôt. Rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Suguru tremblait de tous ses membres et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur qu'Hiroshi ne lui avait jamais vue.

- Encore, murmura le jeune pianiste qui s'accrocha à la chemise de son compagnon. Hiro ne se fit pas prier et embrassa de nouveau son trésor le plus précieux, ne se contentant pas cette fois-ci d'effleurer ses lèvres.

Etait-il bien vu pour un pianiste connu mondialement comme Suguru de s'afficher avec un autre garçon ? Définitivement non. Si Hiroshi ne l'avait pas reconnu, d'autres le feraient et bien qu'il se fichait de ce que l'on pouvait dire de lui, il ne voulait pas porter préjudice à son ami. Après tout, peut-être ne désirait-il pas que cette histoire se sache. Et puis il n'avait pas non plus envie que cette histoire s'ébruite. C'était leur secret et ça resterait leur secret. Ne disait-on pas que pour vivre heureux, il fallait vivre caché ? Mais qu'également il fallait être honnête et tout dire à l'autre. C'était la décision qu'avait pris Suguru. Il allait tout révéler à Hiroshi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Hiro comprendrait.

********************************************

Les deux garçons s'étaient donné rendez-vous après le travail d'Hiroshi. Il devait rejoindre le jeune pianiste chez lui pour y manger un morceau et y passer la nuit. Mais à présent que leur relation avait évoluée, à présent qu'ils étaient un couple, comment allaient se passer leurs soirées ? Et leurs nuits ? Suguru désirait-il plus que de simples étreintes ? Autant Hiroshi Nakano n'était plus vierge depuis bien longtemps, autant il ne désirait pas brusquer les étapes. Bien qu'il désirait son ami depuis leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas envie de sauter le pas maintenant. Il voulait prendre son temps. Suguru n'allait pas lui sauter dessus n'est-ce pas ? Il secoua la tête alors qu'il venait de descendre de sa moto qu'il avait garée devant la résidence où vivait son petit ami. Il ne devait pas se poser autant de questions, ça ne servait à rien. Jusqu'à maintenant, tout était arrivé naturellement alors en quoi tout cela devrait-il changer ? Pourquoi commencer à se poser autant de questions ? Ca ne servait à rien.

Une délicieuse odeur accueillit Hiroshi à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Suguru ne savait pas cuisiner alors il commandait et se faisait livrer. Ce soir, ils dineraient de bonnes nouilles sautées au bœuf. Hiro adorait ça et apparemment son petit ami n'avait pas laissé cette information se perdre. Un sourire aux lèvres, il posa les clés, se déchaussa et alla rejoindre Suguru qui avait déjà disposé la nourriture sur la table basse de l'appartement qu'il occupait.

- Tadaima*, Sunshine.

- Okaeri*, Hiroshi, l'accueillit Suguru avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Il se redressa légèrement et vint gagner les lèvres de son aîné pour un timide baiser. Si le bonheur ressemblait à cela, alors il ne s'en lasserait jamais.

S'installant face à lui, Hiroshi retira sa veste et posa son casque dessus. Ils commencèrent à manger, parlant de leur journée quand l'air de Suguru se fit plus grave. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sunshine ? Tout va bien ?

- En fait ….

Suguru se pinça les lèvres, quelque peu troublé.

- Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Tu es marié ? Tu as des enfants cachés ? tenta de plaisanter Hiroshi ce qui sembla marcher au vu du sourire amusé du jeune pianiste.

- Quand vous m'avez demandé ce que je faisais dans la vie, je vous ai répondu que j'étudiais la musique au Conservatoire. Mais … En fait …. J'ai menti ….

Hiroshi attrapa sa main dans la sienne et le tira vers lui, le blottissant dans ses bras.

- Tu es concertiste. Tu joues dans les plus grandes salles du monde entier depuis l'âge de 9 ans. Qui ne pourrait pas connaître Suguru Fujisaki, le prodige ?

Bien que soulagé que son petit ami connaisse la vérité à son sujet, Suguru ne put s'empêcher de se crisper dans ses bras. Certes, Hiroshi était au courant. Mais cela signifiait-il donc qu'il était avec lui depuis le début uniquement pour sa célébrité ? Il avait été tellement habitué à être approché uniquement parce qu'il jouait dans le monde qu'il en avait été quelque peu refroidi dans ses relations avec les autres. La solitude était son unique amie. Depuis l'âge de 9 ans, il avait dû se couper des autres car personne ne s'était attaché à lui pour ce qu'il était. Ce qui intéressait les gens, c'était sa notoriété. Ils espéraient ainsi être happé dans son sillage et profiter des avantages qu'il avait. Jamais personne ne l'avait aimé. Jamais. Et c'était sa plus grande souffrance. Hiroshi était-il réellement différent des autres ?

Sentant le garçon se tendre contre lui, Hiro attrapa tendrement son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Oui, je sais ce que tu es. Mais je sais aussi qui tu es, Suguru. Sunshine …. Tu es ce qui compte le plus au monde pour moi. Tu es ma seule et unique raison de vivre …. Que tu sois célèbre m'importe peu, que tu puisses tout perdre dès demain m'importe peu. Je … Je t'aime ….

Un aveu. Ces mots sonnèrent tellement sincères à l'oreille de Suguru.

- Je t'aime … Je ne veux que toi, quand bien même tu serais laveur de voiture ou bien strip-teaseur …

Un sourire à la fois gêné et amusé étira les lèvres du pianiste.

- Strip-teaseur ? Seriez-vous en train de nourrir un fantasme à mon encontre monsieur Nakano ? le taquina le jeune garçon en souriant de plus en plus. Il croyait Hiroshi. Il croyait en la sincérité qu'il lisait dans ses yeux gris. Il n'appartenait qu'à Hiroshi et Hiroshi n'appartenait qu'à lui.

- Pourquoi pas ? Sérieusement, Suguru. Ne doute jamais de moi ni de mes sentiments. Jamais rien ne changera ce que je ressens à ton encontre. Jamais.

- Je vous crois, Hiroshi ….

Le jeune pianiste se hissa doucement et vint embrasser son petit ami. Il l'aimait. Et son amour était réciproque. Si le bonheur ressemblait vraiment à ça, il voulait que ça ne s'arrête jamais.

_à suivre ...._

**Lexique : **

Tadaïma : se dit quand on rentre chez soit, c'est un peu notre 'je suis rentré'

Okaeri : en réponse au tadaima. Ca équivaut à un 'Bienvenue à la maison'.


	4. Chapitre 3

Fandom : Gravitation

Pairing : Hiroshi Nakano / Suguru Fujisaki

Rating : K+

Genre : drama / romance / U.A. / shonen-aï

Titre : Tôkyô no Namida

Disclaimer : Gravitation et ses personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami

Note de l'auteur : vivement l'automne …. *blasée*

* * *

Chapitre 3

« Ma mère …. Je l'ai perdue il y a maintenant trois ans. Notre famille n'avait rien de la famille typiquement heureuse. Mon frère s'était mis mon père à dos parce qu'il avait préféré devenir acteur plutôt que de le seconder dans ses affaires. Tous ses espoirs reposaient sur mes épaules. Cependant, en passant les concours d'entrée pour ToDaï, je n'avais aucune envie de les réussir. A l'époque, je ne vivais que pour la musique. Malheureusement pour mon père, il avait engendré deux fils artistes qui ne souhaitaient pas changer d'idées. Mais quand j'ai vu la déception dans les yeux de ma mère quand elle apprit que j'avais râté l'examen d'entrée, je m'en suis voulu. Maman nous avait toujours soutenu, Yuuji et moi. Elle avait toujours eu des paroles rassurantes, des paroles de réconfort pour que nous n'abandonnions pas nos rêves. Mais elle voulait également que nous réussissions nos vies et que nous soyons heureux.

Elle ne voulait pas que je devienne musicien parce qu'elle craignait que je ne puisse jamais vivre ma passion. Elle voulait que je réussisse en médecine tout en continuant la musique à côté. Parce qu'on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

Décevoir ma mère a été la blessure la plus importante dans mon cœur. Quand nous avons appris quelques semaines plus tard qu'elle était en phase terminale d'un cancer généralisé, tout mon univers s'est écroulé. J'avais déçu ma mère et jamais plus je ne pourrais me rattraper.

Quand elle s'éteignit, je venais de lui promettre de ne plus jamais la décevoir. Mais quelque chose en moi s'était éteint et ma passion pour la musique s'éteignit également peu à peu. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais remis de sa disparition.

Tu me manques, maman …. Je te demande pardon …. Je ne recommencerais plus, c'est promis … »

***********************

- Et … vous êtes vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

Hiroshi glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de partir mais il n'avait pas le choix.

- Mon père a insisté. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ça ne durera que quelques jours et je t'appellerais chaque soir …

Suguru se pinça les lèvres. Être séparé d'Hiroshi ne lui plaisait guère. Pas qu'il était possessif mais il savait parfaitement que ne pas le voir serait vraiment très dur. Il avait besoin de sa présence auprès de lui pour se sentir bien. Il avait besoin de lui pour se sentir heureux et complet.

- Ne sois pas triste, je te promets que ça passera très vite, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit Suguru avec une moue boudeuse. Étrangement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'aimait pas cela du tout.

**********************

La moto arriva en vue de la grande maison des Nakano. La demeure familiale était imposante et dans la plus pure tradition. Seul un système de surveillance à l'entrée du portail laissait apercevoir que la technologie avait envahi les lieux. Hiroshi se gara devant et retira son casque. Ces quelques jours ici le laissaient avec un goût amère. Il aurait préféré rester sur Tokyo, auprès de Suguru. Seule sa présence avait réussi à effacer les nuages qui guettaient sur son cœur. En mettant un pied dans la demeure, Hiro sentit que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout.

Quand il rejoignit le salon privé pour le dîner, le jeune homme aperçut des visages qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Un homme et une femme qui semblaient avoir l'âge de son père étaient accompagnés d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que Suguru. Ils avaient pris place autour de la table et observèrent Hiroshi quand il gagna la table à son tour, aux côtés de son père. L'ambiance était tendue, il le sentait. Malgré tout, il resta silencieux, se contentant des politesses et des sourires d'usage. Rester courtois et poli, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait toujours appris.

- Bien. Je vous remercie encore Monsieur et Madame Sakamoto d'avoir accepté notre invitation à dîner.

- Nous sommes ravis que cette rencontre ait enfin lieue, lui répondit ce qui semblait être le père de famille.

- Laissez-moi donc vous présenter Hiroshi, mon fils et héritier.

Hiro se redressa et se courba devant eux, suivant les préceptes qui lui avaient été inculqués, sans se poser la moindre question. De ce que son père avait bien voulu lui dire, le dîner de ce soir allait être la finalisation de l'accord entre les Nakano et les Sakamoto afin de mener à bien les affaires familiales. Il s'agissait donc là d'affaires professionnelles pour lesquelles il ne portait aucun intérêt majeur mais il s'y prêtait tout de même de bonne grâce.

- Voici notre fille, Asuka Sakamoto.

La jeune fille se redressa également et se courba devant le père et le fils.

- Monsieur Nakano, commença-t-elle d'une voix timide en s'adressant à Hiro. Je suis honorée d'avoir été choisie pour être votre fiancée.

***************

- Ma …. Ma fiancée ?!!! répéta une fois encore Hiroshi alors qu'il était à présent seul avec son père. Face à leurs invités, il s'était tu mais là, c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien dire. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si ça en lui faisait rien. Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi m'avoir ainsi mis devant le fait accompli ?

Le jeune homme était en colère. Vraiment. Il n'aimait que l'on cherche à diriger sa vie. Pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé un équilibre, pas maintenant qu'il se disait que cette vie valait peut-être le coup d'être vécue.

- Ça suffit !! claqua le père d'Hiroshi d'une voix autoritaire. La petite Asuka ne te plaît pas ? Pour sûr, elle doit être différente de ces catins que tu dois t'envoyer à Tôkyô !!!

Hiroshi détourna les yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien dit de tel. Jamais. Son père avait-il une si mauvaise opinion de lui ?

- Asuka-san semble être une fille très bien, répondit Hiroshi la tête basse. Seulement … je … j'aime déjà quelqu'un ….

S'attendant à un nouvel éclat de voix, Hiroshi resta sans bouger. Il ne pouvait pas se fiancer à cette fille. Il avait Suguru. Sa vie était bien plus belle depuis qu'il était avec le garçon. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner. Il avait besoin de lui. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il crut, son père ne s'emporta pas.

- Romps avec elle. Je suis désolé. Tu n'aimerais pas décevoir ta mère une nouvelle fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était empreinte d'une certaine douleur et Hiro sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien-sûr que non, il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère. Il avait déjà fait tellement d'erreurs. Serait-elle déçue s'il aimait un autre garçon ? Serait-elle déçue s'il refusait d'épouser cette Asuka ? Evidemment qu'elle le serait. Refuser d'épouser Asuka Sakamoto n'apporterait que des problèmes à son père.

« Vous me manquez, Hiroshi. J'espère que tout se passe bien. Appelez-moi demain. Je vous aime. »

Ce soir-là, Hiroshi ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes en lisant le message que Suguru lui avait envoyé. Il aurait dû l'appeler mais il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il se sacrifiait pour sa famille. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire. Il savait que c'était ce que sa mère attendrait de lui. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas s'empêcher de pleurer ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se convaincre que tout cela était bien ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas empêcher son cœur de s'effriter ?

- Pardonne-moi, Suguru …. murmura-t-il en éclatant en sanglots silencieux, pelotonné sous sa couette pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

*******************

Trois jours s'était passés depuis le départ de Hiroshi pour Kyôto. Suguru savait qu'il devait revenir aujourd'hui car il travaillait cet après-midi. Pourtant, un goût amère lui restait dans la bouche. Pas un message. Pas un coup de fil. Sûr des sentiments de son compagnon à son égard, le jeune pianiste avait tenté de lui trouver des excuses plausibles. Il ne connaissait pas tout des relations d'Hiroshi avec sa famille mais apparemment, elles ne semblaient pas simples. Peut-être n'avait-il pas osé l'appeler pour que leur relation ne s'ébruite pas ? Il comprenait qu'il était difficile d'avouer qu'on était attiré par un autre garçon.

Que l'on aimait un autre garçon ….

Pourtant … Pourtant aujourd'hui, quelque chose clochait. Et pas seulement dans le cœur de Suguru.

Aujourd'hui, il pleuvait de nouveau sur Tokyo.

********************

La nuit était tombée quand Hiroshi sortit de Hit Import. Il leva les yeux au ciel et laissa la pluie tomber sur son visage. Une nouvelle fois, il se sentait vide. Il avait la douloureuse impression que le monde tournait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal, c'était sa lâcheté. Il n'avait pas appelé Suguru. Pourtant, son petit-ami avait tenté plusieurs fois de le contacter et il avait bien senti dans ses mails l'inquiétude du pianiste. Il aurait aimé lui hurler combien il l'aimait et combien il était désolé mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il devait tirer un trait sur lui. Il devait tirer un trait sur cette vie qui lui souriait enfin.

- Hiroshi ?

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent au possible et quand il baissa la tête, il crut se liquéfier sur place. Suguru était là, sous la pluie, trempé jusqu'aux os. L'avait-il attendu à la sortie de son travail ? Peu importait. Il était là et il devait lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent un instant et il vit que le jeune garçon avait compris. Il n'avait même pas besoin de parler pour qu'il le comprenne. Comprendrait-il alors sa douleur ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la voix d'abord tremblante de Suguru. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que …. Est-ce que vous m'abandonner ?

Hiro serra le poing. Ne pas flancher. Il ne devait pas flancher. Ce serait douloureux mais Suguru était fort. Il finirait par l'oublier et par tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. N'est-ce pas ?

- Ca ne peut pas continuer, Suguru.

La voix était posée. Trop. Impersonnelle. Trop. Détachée …. Beaucoup trop ….

- Quoi ?

Les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension et par la colère qui montait peu à peu en lui, Suguru fit deux pas pour se rapprocher de son petit-ami afin que leur mise au point ne fasse pas un éclat au milieu de la rue.

- Ces quelques jours à Kyoto m'ont aidé à prendre du recul. Je préfère arrêter là. Je pensais que tu aurais compris.

- Non…. Vous …. Vous m'aimez … Vous m'aimez ….

Ces paroles, Suguru les répéta plusieurs fois. Tant pis si on l'entendait, tant pis si les gens se retournaient sur eux dans la rue. Il s'en fichait. Plutôt mourir dans la minute que perdre Hiroshi.

- Non. Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis désolé.

La voix était toujours aussi impersonnelle et Hiroshi souhaita mourir sur l'instant. Voir ces yeux noirs qu'il aimait tant se remplir de larmes lui déchirait le cœur. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour ne pas avoir le droit à cela ?

- Vous mentez ….

- Rentre chez toi et ne reviens plus.

Sur ce, il détourna les talons et lui tourna le dos. Il devait fuir le plus vite possible. Fuir avant de foncer le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Fuir maintenant et ne plus jamais faire demi-tour.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas !!! Je n'abandonnerai jamais !! Hiroshi !!!

Mais le guitariste s'était enfui en courant laissant Suguru en larmes et en colère au milieu des passants.

_A suivre …._


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre** : Tokyo No Namida

**Pairing** : Suguru Fujisaki / Hiroshi Nakano

**Genre** : drame / romance / shonen-aï / U.A.

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Ce fut en sursaut que se réveilla Hiroshi en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Ses yeux bouffis et rougis par les larmes se posèrent sur le radio-réveil. Trois heures du matin. Qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Il attrapa son portable et se raidit. Suguru. Son corps trembla et son cœur s'affola. Non… Il ne répondrait pas. Mais pourquoi le pianiste l'appelait-il alors qu'il s'était montré si horrible avec lui ? Les dernières paroles du garçon lui revinrent. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais ?

La sonnerie cessa et Hiroshi se surprit à respirer de nouveau. Il espérait seulement que Suguru n'insisterait pas. Pourquoi, au bout de quelques courtes minutes, le téléphone sonna de nouveau, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Le répondeur. Suguru avait laissé un message sur son répondeur. D'une main tremblante, il ouvrit son téléphone et le porta à son oreille. Étrangement, il priait de toutes ses forces pour que ce soit un message d'insultes. S'il le détestait, il s'en remettrait plus vite. Il déchanta bien vite quand la voix tremblotante de Suguru se fit entendre.

« Je… Ce jour-là, quand je vous ai vu dans la rue, j'ai su que je vous aimerai … J'ignore ce qui est arrivé à Kyoto, je ne veux pas le savoir. Je … »

Un sanglot étouffé parvint à Hiroshi qui serrait fortement sa mâchoire pour retenir ses propres larmes.

« Hiroshi … Vivre une vie où vous n'êtes pas, ça ne m'intéresse pas … Je … Je ne veux que vous… Peu importe les conséquences.. Ne me privez pas du soleil …. »

Il raccrocha et Hiro laissa libre cours à ses larmes, son téléphone glissant de sa main pour tomber sur les draps.

- Je suis désolé … Je te demande pardon, Sunshine….

*******************

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures que Suguru observait les allées et venues dans Hit Import depuis le café où il s'était installé. Il s'attendait à voir Hiroshi en sortir à chaque instant. Dès que la porte s'ouvrait de l'intérieur, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Qu'attendait-il exactement ? De voir son ex petit-ami sortir au bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Ça expliquerait certaines choses mais il n'en croyait rien. Hiro ne l'avait pas quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Les sentiments qu'ils partageaient tous deux étaient bien trop forts.

En ayant marre d'attendre, Suguru quitta le café et traversa la rue. Nerveux, il poussa néanmoins la porte du magasin de disques et il sentit son cœur cogner un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Du regard, il chercha Hiroshi des yeux mais fut interrompu par un vendeur venant à sa rencontre.

- Bienvenue à Hit Import ! Puis-je vous aider ?

Suguru hésita un instant. En s'entretenant ici avec Hiro, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucun esclandre. Ce n'était pas très adulte d'agir comme cela mais il était … il était désespéré. Il avait besoin de le voir, d'entendre sa voix.

- Nakano … Hiroshi. Est-il ici aujourd'hui ?

- Nakano ? Il a démissionné hier.

- Démissionné ? demanda Suguru, surpris. Pourquoi son petit-ami avait-il démissionné alors qu'il aimait ce travail ?

- Oui. Apparemment, il retourne vivre à Kyoto.

La nouvelle avait été difficile à avaler pour un Suguru déjà bien affaibli moralement. Il était à présent persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose pendant le séjour d'Hiro dans sa famille. Tout ceci était étrange. Trop étrange. Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir le jeune homme sans avoir eu une vraie explication avec lu. A présent il était devant la porte de l'appartement de Nakano et hésitait à frapper. Il voulait le voir et lui parler mais il ne voulait pas recevoir des paroles blessantes et cruelles. Bien qu'il n'en montrait rien, il souffrait. Et cette souffrance-là était bien plus douloureuse que la souffrance qu'il ressentait avant sa rencontre avec Hiroshi. Avant que sa vie si vide de sens ne prenne enfin une nouvelle direction.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit, attentif, que le garçon vienne lui ouvrir bien qu'il en doutait sérieusement. Pourtant, il entendit quelque chose et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Hiroshi avait regardé par le judas et en voyant le pianiste, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ouvrir. Il resta là, contre la porte, les appuyées contre le bois comme s'il pouvait passer au travers et toucher Suguru.

- Hiroshi, murmura le pianiste en posant sa main à plat contre la porte, espérant sentir la présence de celui qu'il aimait de l'autre côté.

Il serra la mâchoire voulant retenir ses larmes.

- Hiroshi … pourquoi ? Je … Je ne peux plus respirer quand vous n'êtes pas prêt de moi….

Il frappa un premier coup à la porte, faisant sursauter Nakano.

- Hiroshi ….

Il frappa un second coup plus fort suivi d'un troisième, encore et encore.

- Ne m'abandonnez pas…

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte, s'agenouillant sur le sol alors qu'Hiroshi agissait de la même façon de l'autre côté. Le cœur douloureux, il tentait de se refreiner de toutes ses forces. S'il ouvrait cette porte, il ne pourrait revenir en arrière et se résoudre à laisser Suguru derrière lui. S'il ouvrait cette porte, il décevrait encore sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas. Mais les larmes de Suguru lui brisaient le cœur et comme le lâche qu'il était, il prit la fuite, partant s'enfermer dans sa chambre plutôt que de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes. Suguru entendit les pas précipités d'Hiroshi puis le bruit d'une porte se fermant et il sut qu'il était inutile d'attendre. Hiroshi l'abandonnait purement et simplement. Tout était fini entre eux. Tout ….

***********************

« Je n'essaierai plus. J'effacerai votre numéro. Mais je ne pourrais pas ne plus vous aimer. Il n'y a eu que vous. Il n'y aura que vous. Je vous aime. Et peu importe ce qui a pu arriver, nos sentiments étaient réels. Vous n'étiez pas une bouée de sauvetage. Vous étiez le soleil de mon Tokyo. Et Tokyo s'est enfoncée dans l'obscurité.

Vous savez, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant vous. Merci pour ce que vous avons partagé. Je n'oublierai jamais.

Suguru. »

Hiroshi serrait la lettre dans ses mains tremblantes. Il la lisait encore et encore. Quand il l'avait trouvée dans sa boîte aux lettres en rentrant, il avait senti son cœur se fendre. Pourquoi Suguru s'accrochait-il à lui de cette façon ? Hiro eut un sourire amère. Le jeune pianiste l'avait noté dans sa lettre : il l'aimait. Alors voilà tout ce qui lui resterait de la seule et unique personne qu'il aimait ? Une lettre remplie de regrets et de douleur ? C'était ainsi que leur histoire se finirait ?! Il serra le poing, attrapa sa veste et ses clés et fourra la lettre dans sa poche. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

*********************

Le coups répétés à la porte eurent raison du sommeil de Suguru. Après avoir déposé sa lettre chez Nakano, il s'était laissé aller aux larmes en se promettant que ce seraient les dernières. C'était une façon pour lui de laisser cette histoire derrière lui et de tourner la page. Et les larmes l'avaient épuisé et il s'était endormi sur le canapé. Et des coups répétés à la porte l'avaient réveillé en sursaut. Il était chiffonné, il avait mal au crâne et il n'était pas d'humeur à voir qui que ce soit. Pourtant, il se leva, pensant que ça devait être important vu l'empressement. Cependant, quand il ouvrit la porte, la surprit fut de taille.

- Hi…. Hiroshi ?

Incrédule, Suguru l'était et il le fut davantage quand Hiroshi prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa avec fougue. Complètement déboussolé, il ne le repoussa pas et partagea même son baiser. Il l'avait tant rêvé qu'il ne pouvait pas se soustraire à cette étreinte. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du pianiste, ne se séparant que pour retrouver de l'air, et la porte fut refermée. Suguru savait qu'il ne devait pas accepter cette étreinte, ces baisers, ces soupirs mais il en avait besoin. Il avait Hiroshi dans la peau et jamais rien ne pourrait changer cela.

- Suguru ….

Rien que par ce murmure, le jeune garçon ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il l'aimait. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier, à tout accepter de lui. Y compris se laisser aller dans ses bras sans demander d'explications. Hiroshi était là, il le couvrait de baisers, l'enivrait de ses caresses alors pourquoi chercher à comprendre ? Il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait que lui. Juste lui. Quitte à adopter la politique de l'autruche et à se laisser faire, il s'en moquait. Et bien qu'il n'avait jamais connu l'extase d'une langoureuse étreinte, il s'y abandonna sans crainte. Pour cette première fois, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient réfléchir et bien que parfois maladroits, les gestes étaient empressés. Ils ne voulaient pas attendre. Ils avaient perdu trop de temps. Ils allaient perdre énormément de temps. Ce ne fut pas avec douceur qu'Hiroshi fit l'amour à Suguru cette nuit-là. Et les gémissements lascifs du petit pianiste alors que Nakano le prenait enfin ne parurent pas démontrer un désaccord à cette façon de faire. Au contraire. Ça ne comptait pas. Plus rien ne comptait. Les larmes qu'il avait versées, la douleur qu'il avait ressenti, l'air qui lui avait manqué. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance et n'en aurait plus maintenant qu'Hiroshi était auprès de lui.

***************************

Contrairement à Suguru qui s'était endormi, Hiroshi avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Il serrait le corps chaud et pâle du pianiste contre lui et il souhaité garder cette sensation pour toujours en lui. N'était-il donc qu'un lâche ? Il était venu ici pour demander pardon, pour expliquer ce qu'il en était réellement, pour qu'ils puissent mettre proprement un terme à leur histoire et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, de lui prendre son innocence avec empressement. Pourtant, Suguru avait semblé aimer ça. Il le revoyait encore se cambrer, supplier, gémir son nom encore et encore. Et il avait aimé ça. Il avait aimé voir le corps de Suguru s'agiter sous le sien.

Et à présent ? Que devait-il faire ? Fuir comme un voleur ? Il regarda le visage endormi et sentit son cœur se serrer. Bien sur que non. Il ne pouvait pas fuir et le laisser seul. Pas maintenant. Ses doigts caressèrent les mèches sombres et il s'écarta doucement du corps endormi. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit son caleçon qu'il enfila, passa ensuite son jean et finit par se lever. La main de Suguru lui attrapa le poignet et Nakano se stoppa dans son mouvement. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers son amant et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs.

- Vous … vous partez ?

Hiro ferma les yeux un instant et glissa de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux du pianiste. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

- Non .. Je voulais sortir fumer une cigarette sur le balcon.

Suguru ne sembla pas très convaincu mais se décida à lâcher son bras, réprimant un frisson.

- Je ne pars pas. Suguru …. Il fait encore nuit, tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

Fuir la discussion. Voilà ce que voulait Hiroshi. Gagner du temps. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il allait bien devoir faire face à la vérité, non ? Alors pourquoi repousser ? Ce ne serait que blesser davantage Suguru et il lui avait fait suffisamment de mal.

- Je ne veux pas dormir ….

Il attrapa le drap et s'enveloppa dedans, masquant son corps nu et se réchauffant encore. Il se sentait … mal à l'aise. Tout cela était trop étrange. Leur relation était trop étrange. Cette étreinte avait été étrange. Trop rapide. Trop brutale. Trop passionnée. Et trop désirée.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? demanda-t-il en relevant ses yeux noirs si expressifs vers son aîné.

- Je pars à Kyoto dans deux jours, annonça Hiroshi de but en blanc. Il n'avait même pas essayé de l'y préparer. A quoi bon de toute façon.

Le silence de Suguru fut une réponse assez claire. Il s'y attendait. Malgré ce qui était arrivé entre eux cette nuit, il ne s'était fait aucune allusion.

- Pourquoi ? Répondez-moi honnêtement. Ne fuyez plus. Pas maintenant. Pas… pas après … ça …

Ce fut autour d'Hiroshi de rester silencieux un moment. Il cherchait ses mots, il cherchait par où commencer.

- Ma mère …. J'ai perdu ma mère il y a trois ans maintenant, commença-t-il en baissant les yeux. La main de Suguru vint se saisir de la sienne et il déballa tout. Les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, la déception qu'avait été son père aux yeux de ses parents, la déception qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de sa mère le jour où il avait raté Todaï, le vide dans lequel il était tombé après le décès de sa mère, la façon dont l'arrivée de Suguru dans sa vie lui avait enfin ouvert une porte vers une vie plus douce et la brusque descente en apprenant ses fiançailles avec une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il lui demanda pardon pour sa fuite, pour sa lâcheté. Il s'agenouilla au sol devant lui et lui demanda pardon de ne pas être assez fort pour ne pas réussir à tenir tête à son père. Il lui demanda pardon de préférer la fierté de sa mère à son amour pour lui.

- Alors … c'était ça …, murmura Suguru alors qu'il se levait du lit pour s'agenouiller devant Hiroshi, toujours enveloppé dans son drap. C'est pour ça que vous m'avez quitté ? Parce que vous êtes persuadé que votre mère n'est pas fière de vous ?

Suguru eut un sourire amère. Tout cela pour la fierté d'une famille dont le père faisait pression sur le fils en se servant de la défunte épouse. N'était-ce pas pathétique d'agir ainsi pour arriver à ses fins ?

- Pensez-vous réellement qu'elle ne vous aimerait plus ? Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle n'est pas fière de vous ? Pensez-vous qu'elle aimait vous savoir si mal durant tout ce temps ?

Il attrapa la main de Nakano et la serra dans la sienne.

- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle puisse être rassurée de savoir que vous êtes enfin heureux ? Peu importe que ce soit avec un garçon ou avec une fille ?

Hiro serra ses doigts sur ceux de son petit ami mais secoua la tête négativement.

- Non. Je sais qu'elle était très déçue quand j'ai raté l'examen d'entrée. Elle …. Je …. Je ne la décevrais pas une nouvelle fois. Je suis désolé, Suguru. Je te demande pardon. Je ne suis bon qu'à te faire du mal ….

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la chambre. Ils savaient tous deux à quoi s'attendre. Hiroshi ne changerait pas d'idée. Il préférait se sacrifier. C'était fini. Suguru se pencha en avant et gagna les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser à la saveur amère. Il tremblait. Ils tremblaient tous les deux. Ils savaient.

- Il vaut mieux que vous partiez, monsieur Nakano, murmura Suguru d'une voix aussi froide que possible.

Mais cette froideur ne prit pas. Les larmes qui abondaient en masse à ses yeux ne trompaient personne.

- Oui ….

Il hésita, levant la main pour finir par la laisser retomber sur sa cuisse. Ça ne servait à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Il se mit debout, attrapa son tee-shirt qu'il enfila et attrapa sa veste et ses chaussures. Son cœur battait à lui en faire mal. Mais il devait prendre la bonne décision. Il se tourna vers Suguru, ouvrant la bouche pour parler mais rien n'en sortit. Que dire de toute façon ? Ça ne servait à rien. A rien … des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée qu'il finit par franchir sans un regard en arrière.

Ses yeux noirs fixés dans le vide, Suguru resta de longues minutes sans bouger. Ses épaules se secouèrent doucement et un sanglot lui échappa, suivi d'un autre et encore un autre. Il explosa en de douloureux sanglots qui secouaient son frêle corps. Pourquoi la vie était-elle ainsi ? Pourquoi se laissait-on dicter sa conduite de cette manière ? Et pourquoi Hiroshi ne voyait-il pas que son père n'agissait que dans son propre intérêt et pas dans celui de son fils ? Il le détestait.

Il l'aimait.

* * *

à suivre ....


	6. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami (excepté quelques personnages secondaires ...)

En espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE 5**

« Je pars pour Kyoto dans une heure. Je suis désolé. H. »

Suguru soupira doucement et ferma les yeux un instant. Qu'attendait-il ? Qu'il court le rejoindre à la gare pour un dernier baiser d'adieu ? Les choses ne se passaient ainsi que dans les films. Et ils n'étaient pas dans un film. Cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble n'avait rien changé à la situation. Au contraire. Le jeune pianiste avait même l'impression que ça n'avait fait que tout compliquer. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il voulait courir à la gare pour enlacer Hiroshi une dernière fois. Mais ça n'aurait fait qu'agrandir la blessure qui ne comptait pas se refermer tout de suite.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'aurais aimé être assez fort pour vous retenir ici, auprès de moi. J'aurais aimé être elle. »

Il ne signa pas. A quoi bon. Hiroshi saurait parfaitement de qui venait cette réponse. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'envoyaient-ils des messages alors que tout était fini ? Parce que ça ne l'était pas. Ça ne le serait jamais. Suguru avait paru résigné mais il n'en était rien. Il avait conscience des réalités. Jamais rien n'effacerait Hiroshi. Ni maintenant, ni demain. Il aurait aimé être capable de trouver les bons mots, ceux qui effaceraient la culpabilité du garçon, qui lui ouvriraient les yeux sur les réels sentiments de sa mère. Elle serait heureuse qu'il soit heureux. Elle serait heureuse qu'il puisse aimer quelqu'un qui l'aimait en retour.

Non ?

Le cœur d'Hiroshi se serra en voyant le message. Lui aurait aimé être moins lâche. Assis sur un banc dans la grande gare de Tokyo, il prit une profonde inspiration. Oui, à quoi s'attendait-il donc avec ce message ? Que Suguru traverse la ville pour lui dire au revoir ? Était-il à ce point égoïste ? Sans doute. Oui. Il l'était. Il voulait tout. Le beurre, l'argent du beurre. Sans tenir compte des sentiments des autres.

Il serra le poing.

Jusqu'au dernier moment il garda espoir. Mais Suguru ne se montra pas. Et, une fois dans le train qui le menait vers une vie dont il ne voulait pas, il laissa ses larmes couler. Il aurait aimé serrer ce corps chaud contre le sien une dernière fois. Il aurait aimé lui dire combien il l'aimait, combien il était désolé. Combien il aurait aimé que les choses soient différentes.

Mais c'était tellement égoïste. Lui dire tout cela ne changerait rien. Ça ne ferait que faire plus de mal.

« J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit toi. Je suis désolé Sunshine. Moi aussi je t'aimais. H. »

Suguru frappa rageusement du poing sur la table alors que les larmes affluaient dans ses grands yeux noirs. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ?

« Au revoir, Monsieur Nakano. »

Il envoya ce message et supprima le numéro d'Hiroshi de son répertoire. Pour ne pas être tenter. Pour tenter de croire qu'effacer ce numéro l'aiderait à oublier plus rapidement.

La seule chose qui le soulagea en cet instant fut de savoir qu'une montagne de travail l'attendait pour son prochain récital. Plongé dans le travail, il ne penserait plus à Hiroshi et peut-être que petit à petit, il finirait par disparaître de son cœur et de son esprit.

*************************

« Le concert de la veille fut à nouveau couronné de succès. Suguru Fujisaki mérite véritablement ce titre de prodige. Malgré la prouesse technique sur des morceaux difficiles, force a été de constater que son jeu était empreint de froideur. Tous connaissent le caractère froid et hautain du jeune virtuose mais son jeu manquait singulièrement de chaleur. Suguru Fujisaki se désintéresserait-il de son art ? Affaire à suivre. »

Hiroshi monta un peu le son de la télévision. La veille, Suguru avait joué dans une grande salle de Tokyo et un reportage y avait été réalisé pour la télévision. La musique classique n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde et les reportages restaient rares. Mais sur cette chaîne musicale dédiée à la musique sous toutes ses formes, il était tombé sur cet évènement. Il ne savait rien des récitals que faisait Suguru. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui depuis son départ pour Kyôtô deux mois auparavant. Mais il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir à la télévision pour se rappeler de son existence. Chaque jour, il se retenait avec force de ne pas l'appeler. Il n'avait pas le droit. Que lui dirait-il ? Que se passerait-il ? Ca ne servait strictement à rien. Peut-être que Suguru était passé à autre chose.

Peut-être pas ….

Il était tellement déterminé. Égoïstement, il espérait que son seul amour ne l'ait pas oublié. Il espérait que Suguru avait toujours une place pour lui dans son cœur. C'était vraiment une réaction puérile et égoïste. Il ne devrait souhaiter que le voir heureux. Loin de lui. Qu'il se remette de cette histoire douloureuse.

- Tu t'intéresses à la musique classique maintenant?

Hiro leva les yeux vers son père qui venait d'entrer dans le grand salon où son fils regardait la télévision. Non. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la musique classique. Juste à ce musicien.

- Pas vraiment. Je suis curieux.

Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'écran où passait un extrait du concert de la veille. Il voyait les doigts de Suguru courir sur les touches du piano. Il voyait ses yeux noirs concentrés, sa mâchoire contractée. N'avait-il pas maigri ? Il avait la sensation que ses joues étaient creusées.

Mon dieu, Suguru. Reprends-toi … , songea Hiroshi, inquiet.

- N'as-tu pas rendez-vous avec ta fiancée ? lui rappela son père d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

- Si. Je m'apprêtais à monter me préparer.

A quoi bon lutter contre le patriarche ? Hiroshi avait bien compris qu'il avait perdu, qu'il serait toujours un perdant aux yeux de son père et que ce mariage de circonstances ne changerait jamais rien. Il le faisait uniquement pour sa mère. Pour qu'elle soit fière de lui.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle puisse être rassurée de savoir que vous êtes enfin heureux ? Peu importe que ce soit avec un garçon ou avec une fille ? »

Les paroles de Suguru lui revinrent et il sentit son cœur se serrer. N'en montrant rien, il se leva et quitta la pièce sous le regard courroucé de son père. Non. Peu importe ce qu'il pourrait faire, jamais rien ne changerait.

*********************

- Hiroshi-kun ?

Inquiète et peut-être un peu vexée, Asuka osa poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fiancé, répétant son nom.

- Oh… euh … Je suis désolé mademoiselle Asuka, je rêvassais, s'excusa-t-il en souriant, un peu gêné, après être sorti de ses pensées. L'ambiance entre les deux jeunes gens était toujours tendue et les rendez-vous qu'ils prenaient pour apprendre à mieux se connaître ne semblaient pas changer cela. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient vouloir être là et les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Ils avaient tous deux l'impression qu'au contraire, un fossé de plus en plus large se creusait entre eux. Et la perspective du mariage devenait de plus en plus angoissante.

- Hiroshi-kun… Êtes-vous … Êtes-vous satisfait de notre future union ? N'éprouvez-vous pas de regret ?

Le jeune homme parut un moment interdit. Pourquoi posait-elle cette question ? Cela signifiait-il qu'elle éprouvait elle-même des regrets ? Ou était-ce une façon de le tester ?

- Non. Bien-sûr que non. Nous étions des inconnus l'un pour l'autre, je pense simplement qu'il nous faut du temps mais je ne regrette pas d'épouser une jeune fille telle que vous, assura-t-il. Mentir pour préserver. Mentir pour ne rien détruire. Observant la jeune femme, il crut percevoir de la tristesse dans son regard mais cette lueur partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue et il mit cela sur le compte du stress des préparatifs.

_**A suivre ....**_

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. On se rapproche de la fin


	7. Chapitre 6

**Fandom **: Gravitation

**Titre **: Tokyo no Namida

**Pairing **: Hiroshi Nakano / Suguru Fujisaki

**Rating **: K+

**Genre **: drama, romance, shonen-aï, U.A.

**Notes** : Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 6**

Jouer était devenu un supplice. Auparavant, le piano était un échappatoire mais depuis quelques temps déjà, il n'éprouvait plus la même envie. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il se lassait. Il se sentait comme blasé. Poser ses doigts sur les touches ne lui apportait plus la même sensation qu'avant. Bien-sûr, le fait d'avoir rompu avec Hiroshi y était pour beaucoup mais cette sensation était déjà là avant de le rencontrer. L'arrivée du jeune homme dans sa vie lui avait redonné espoir et avec lui était arrivé l'envie de se plonger de nouveau dans son art. Mais maintenant, qu'avait-il ? Il n'avait plus rien. Son cœur s'était assombri. Et bien qu'il se devait d'être à la hauteur de ses responsabilités, il n'en avait plus envie. Il désirait cesser d'être un pantin, il désirait cesser de porter ce masque qui le rendait de plus en plus malade. Et ce dernier concert avait prouvé au monde que ce masque était en train de se briser. Suguru Fujisaki était en train de s'éteindre. La lueur dans ses yeux avait disparu depuis longtemps et la douceur que l'on y avait lu pendant un temps avait fini par s'effacer également.

Allongé sur son lit, tourné vers la fenêtre, il regardait inlassablement les gouttes de pluie glisser le long de la vitre. La pièce était dans l'obscurité. Seuls les néons de la ville l'éclairaient un peu. Mais même ces lumières artificielles ne le rassuraient pas. Il se sentait tomber dans un abîme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'il pensait avoir surmonté. Mais force était de constater qu'il s'était menti à lui-même.

Peut-on réellement se remettre de perdre ses parents à l'âge de six ans ? Peut-on se remettre d'être un pantin entre les mains d'un oncle peu scrupuleux voyant en cet enfant virtuose une manière facile de gagner de l'argent ? Sa douleur, son chagrin, tout le monde s'en fichait. A l'âge de six ans, Suguru Fujisaki était seul, sans personne pour l'aimer et l'étreindre et c'était normal. A six ans, Suguru Fujisaki pratiquait le piano plus de sept heures par jour au point de s'en épuiser et d'en tomber malade. Mais jamais il ne se plaignit. Parce que son oncle lui avait dit qu'il n'en avait pas le droit. N'était-il pas en vie ? Alors pourquoi irait-il pleurer la chance qu'il avait ?

Et Suguru s'était éteint. Son visage s'était fermé. Ses grands yeux noirs ne reflétaient plus rien.

Pendant dix ans, il trouva refuge dans son instrument, se servant de lui pour faire part au monde de sa souffrance et de sa solitude. Mais personne ne voyait. Et l'envie de jouer s'effaça peu à peu. Il en était venu à jouer par obligation. Il en était venu à songer sérieusement à fuir et à se faire oublier. A tout arrêter.

Et Hiroshi Nakano croisa sa route.

Il en avait croisé des personnes au cours de sa jeune vie et jamais personne ne lui avait fait l'effet qu'avait produit sur lui ce jeune homme dont les yeux brillaient de la même souffrance. Il s'était vu en lui, il s'était senti proche de lui et avait eu l'étrange sensation de pouvoir être complet grâce à lui. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Hiroshi Nakano l'avait complété. L'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard ne pourrait jamais plus être ressenti pour qui que ce soit. Suguru avait enfin eu l'impression que la vie lui serait plus douce et qu'il avait enfin le droit de goûter au bonheur. Il avait eu l'impression que c'étaient ses parents qui lui envoyaient ce garçon pour prendre soin de lui et lui redonner le sourire.

Pourtant, n'aurait-il pas dû s'y attendre ? N'était-il pas trop heureux ? Avait-il seulement le droit de ressentir cela ? Après tout, pourquoi aurait-il droit au bonheur alors que lui était vivant et que ses parents étaient morts ? Il ne méritait que de souffrir pour avoir survécu à ceux qu'ils chérissaient tant.

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Mais … mais pourtant … Pourtant, il avait voulu y croire.

Et aujourd'hui encore il y croyait. Bien que son cœur meurtri saignait et qu'il se sentait nauséeux en repensant à ce gâchis, il croyait toujours qu'il aurait pu être heureux et en paix auprès d'Hiroshi Nakano. Mais ça ne se fera jamais.

« Non, jamais …. »

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues accompagnant les gouttes de pluie qui roulaient sur la vitre. Mais il n'y eut pas de sanglots. Juste des larmes qui empêchaient le garçon de dormir, l'affaiblissant un peu plus de jour en jour.

*******************

- C'est terminé, Suguru. A partir de maintenant, tu reviens vivre avec nous. Cette comédie a assez duré.

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux vers son oncle et l'observa silencieusement. Blond aux yeux clairs. Comme son cousin Tohma qu'il n'avait jamais vu que peu de fois. Mais la ressemblance était frappante. Tout comme le ton utilisé pour parler. Ils faisaient réellement parti de la même famille et lui se sentait un peu étranger à eux. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas vécu avec cet oncle pendant plusieurs années ?

- Je ne quitterai pas mon appartement. J'aime ma liberté et ma solitude. J'y travaille beaucoup mieux.

- Tu y travailles mieux ? C'est une blague ? Tu as été mauvais, Suguru, très mauvais lors de ton dernier récital. Te rends-tu compte de tout ce que tu représentes ? De l'argent en jeu ? Tu ne peux pas échouer de la sorte.

Assis sur le canapé dans la demeure familiale, Suguru serra ses doigts sur ses genoux. Il était hors de question qu'il retourne vivre dans cet enfer, avec son oncle derrière son dos toute la sainte journée. Il voulait simplement qu'on lui fiche la paix.

- Je ne veux plus jouer.

Sa voix avait été froide et assurée. Il faisait savoir que rien ni personne ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Il avait pris sa décision. Jouer était devenu une obligation, un supplice, la façon pour son oncle de garder son train de vie. Et c'était hors de question. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il voulait ne penser qu'à lui. Juste à lui et à personne d'autre.

- C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda son oncle, menaçant.

Suguru ne se démonta pas et planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux clairs de son aîné.

- Je suis très sérieux. J'arrête de jouer. J'annule les prochaines représentations. Je n'irai pas. Et quand bien même, je ne jouerai pas.

L'oncle fut un peu décontenancé. Suguru n'était plus aussi malléable qu'autrefois. Une crise d'adolescence ? En même temps, il semblait maladif et les journaux auraient vite fait de lancer des rumeurs plus folles les unes que les autres. Autant arrêter le massacre dès maintenant.

- Bien. Pour le moment, j'accepte que tu restes dans ton appartement. Nous allons t'accorder des vacances. Nous allons prévenir les journaux que tu es tombé malade et qu'il te sera impossible d'honorer tes contrats. Ca te laissera le temps de te reprendre.

La discussion était close et Suguru n'avait aucune envie de tergiverser. On allait lui ficher la paix pendant un moment et c'était tout ce qu'il demanda. Il se leva donc et s'inclina devant son oncle en le remerciant. Lui aussi savait passer de la pommade quand il le fallait. Tant qu'il pouvait quitter cette maison tranquillement et rentrer chez lui, c'était le principal. Prévenir la presse en leur disant qu'il était souffrant allait l'aider à ne pas avoir à quitter son appartement et ça lui allait.

Se redressant, ses yeux se posèrent sur le journal posé sur la table basse et ce fut là qu'il le vit.

Hiroshi.

En photo avec une jeune fille.

Il écarquilla les yeux un instant, fébrile, et se reprit rapidement.

- Si vous n'en avez plus l'utilité, puis-je prendre votre journal ?

Son oncle l'observa un instant puis haussa les épaules. Si ça pouvait l'occuper, qu'il le prenne. Il s'en moquait. Suguru le prit et le glissa sous son bras puis quitta la pièce. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la voiture qu'il le ramenait chez lui qu'il regarda à nouveau la photo qui illustrait un court article annonçant l'union de Hiroshi et de cette Asuka ainsi que le rachat par la famille de la jeune fille de la société familiale des Nakano, empêchant ainsi une fermeture catastrophique de nombre de sociétés rattachées à la maison mère.

Hiroshi.

Il avait coupé ses longs cheveux qu'il aimait tant.

Hiroshi qui allait épouser cette fille.

Ses doigts froissèrent le papier et il sentit une nausée le prendre à la gorge. Tout était bel et bien fini, alors ?

à suivre ....


	8. Chapitre 7

**Fandom **: Gravitation

**Titre **: Tokyo no Namida

**Pairing **: Hiroshi Nakano / Suguru Fujisaki

**Rating **: K+

**Genre **: drama, romance, shonen-aï, U.A.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

- Mademoiselle Asuka ? Puis-je entrer ?

La porte coulissa et Asuka se décalla pour laisser entrer son fiancé. Le mariage aurait lieu dans quelques heures et la jeune femme était loin d'être prête. Elle avait renvoyé les domestiques et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre. Sa propre mère n'avait pas réussi à entrer. Mais personne ne s'était inquiété. Le stresse du mariage, sans aucun doute. Ça passerait. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Alors le fiancé avait été envoyé pour la rassurer. Mais même lui n'était pas rassuré et souhaitait plus que tout prendre la fuite.

Il avait vu à la télévision quelques jours plus tôt que Suguru était tombé malade au point de ne plus être capable d'assumer le reste de ses récitals. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour qu'Hiroshi soit mort d'inquiétude. Il avait joué avec son téléphone portable un très long moment, crevant d'envie de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message. Il devait savoir comment il allait. Il devait quitter Kyoto et rejoindre le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas possible. On ne pouvait pas fuir ses responsabilités. S'ils en étaient là aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Suguru l'avait aimé profondément et lui, il avait tout détruit.

Son père avait tout détruit …

- Mademoiselle Asuka, êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui tentait de se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Mais c'était peine perdue. Les larmes qu'elle versait, il les avait vues.

- Je… J'étais en train de vous écrire une lettre…

Un murmure qui trahissait un air coupable alors que les yeux du jeune homme se posaient sur la coiffeuse d'Asuka. Effectivement, elle était en train de rédiger une lettre.

- Pour quelles raisons ? Enfin …. Nous allons nous marier, pourquoi étiez-vous en train de m'écrire ?

- Je ne veux pas vous épouser, sanglota-t-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis désolée. Pourtant, j'ai voulu. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'un accord important entre nos deux familles. Je sais que votre société a besoin des fonds financiers de celle de mon père. Mais …. Mais aussi important cela est, je ne peux pas ….

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, profondément désolée et sincère. Elle ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas l'épouser. Ce n'étai pas honnête. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui, ni pour Suguru. En fin de compte, tout le monde souffrait. Seuls leurs parents ne se préoccupaient guère de leurs sentiments …

- J'aime un autre homme, Hiroshi-san… Je suis désolée. Je sais que c'est cruel de ma part de vous dire cela …

Sans lui répondre, lui coupant même la parole, il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Il ne savait plus. Il tremblait, son cœur battait fort parce qu'il avait enfin l'impression de ne pas être en tort, que le destin était enfin de son côté.

- Ne soyez pas désolée, mademoiselle Asuka. Je ne peux pas vous épouser également. J'aime quelqu'un. Je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant cette personne et vous épouser ne serait pas honnête …

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui repoussa ses longs cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules, esquissant un sourire contrit.

- Malheureusement, mon père comme le vôtre font pression. Nous devons nous marier. Même si j'en veux à mon père de ne pas m'écouter, je ne peux pas lui faire perdre sa société. Je suis désolé.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, répondit la jeune femme d'un air assuré. Je comptais laisser un mot à mon père également en lui expliquant que je m'étais enfuyé avec celui que j'aime. Si c'est moi qui rompt cette union, mon père ne pourra pas refuser les fonds au vôtre. Il sera redevable à monsieur Nakano.

Hiroshi fronça les sourcils. Etait-elle en train de mettre un terme à leurs fiançailles ? Etait-elle en train d'annuler le mariage ? Apparemment, elle avait pensé à tout. Le père d'Asuka ne pourrait sans doute pas revenir sur sa décision si c'était la jeune femme qui mettait un terme à tout cela. Ainsi, son père ne perdait pas sa société et lui, il était libre.

Il pourrait rejoindre Suguru.

- Laissez-moi continuer ce que j'ai commencé, s'il-vous-plaît, monsieur Nakano. Nobuo … le garçon que j'aime, il m'attend dans les jardins. Nous allons partir jusqu'à ce que mon père accepte notre union. Ne me retenez pas ici.

Une supplique. L'affaire était trop belle pour qu'il refuse de la laisser faire sa petite mise en scène. Il n'y perdrait pas. Et elle avait déjà décidé d'agir ainsi depuis bien longtemps apparemment. Pourquoi l'en empêcher ?

*********************

- Mademoiselle Asuka a disparu !!!

Ca, c'était le hurlement hystérique de l'une des domestiques. Hiroshi ne silla pas. Enfermé dans une des chambres de la demeure Fujikage, il avait fait mine de se préparer, enfilant le kimono traditionnel. Il savait. Mais il ferait comme si de rien était. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hiroshi Nakano agirait comme un égoiste.

_Tu ne m'en veux pas, maman, n'est-ce pas ? _

Quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur son père, Hiroshi se tourna vivement vers lui, simulant l'inquiétude. Il savait si bien jouer la comédie. Etait-il donc meilleur que son frère qui se vouait pourtant à une carrière d'acteur ?

- Quelque chose est arrivé ? s'enquit-il, visiblement affecté par toute cette agitation. Et son père, encore plus affecté par cette histoire, n'y vit que du feu.

- Asuka a disparu. Elle est partie. Je pensais qu'elle aurait pu être avec toi ….

Nakano père se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage. En cet instant, il ne s'inquiétait pas de la relation de son fils avec cette fille, à vrai dire il s'en moquait bien. Elle ou une autre … ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le devenir de sa société. Si cette petite trainée avait remis en cause la fusion entre les deux sociétés, ça se passerait très mal.

- Disparue ? Mais …. Quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, elle commençait à se préparer …

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non … Elle semblait un peu nerveuse mais … c'est normal, non ?

Feindre l'innocence pour y gagner au change. Etait-il si cruel que cela ? Non. Asuka allait faire sa vie avec ce Nobuo qu'elle aimait et lui … Lui il allait tenter de reconquérir le cœur de Suguru. Il allait tenter de se faire pardonner. Il allait tenter d'effacer toute cette souffrance.

- Monsieur Nakano !

Le père d'Asuka venait de faire son entrée. Un peu plus, on se croyait sur une scène de théâtre. Une comédie dramatique. Ou burlesque. Ça dépendait sans doute des points de vue. Nul doute que son père ne trouverait pas cela burlesque du tout.

- Ma fille m'a laissé une lettre … Je ….

Hiroshi ne bougeait pas. Il avait même retenu sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte. Car c'était là que tout se jouait, non ? Fujikage semblait troublé et mal à l'aise. C'était un bon signe, non ? En cet instant, Hiro se serait bien laissé à esquisser un sourire un peu amère. Lui qui tentait d'être égoïste, il espérait tout de même que son père ne perde pas sa société … Quel piètre égoïste il faisait !

- Elle a fui avec un autre homme … Hiroshi …

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, presque choqué. Quoi ? Sa fiancée était partie avec un autre homme ?!! Le mariage était annulé ?

Un soupire échappa à Hiroshi alors qu'il était à présent seul dans sa chambre. Il avait retiré le kimono et avait remis ses vêtements. Le père d'Asuka s'était répandu en de plates excuses pendant un long moment puis son père et lui s'étaient isolés, laissant le fiancé abandonné seul. A présent, il n'était plus concerné. Une cigarette aux lèvres, il avait l'impression que les choses avaient pris une drôle de tournure. Les choses avait été trop simples …

Et alors ? Pour une fois dans sa vie, tout ne pouvait-il pas se passer sans trop d'anicroches ?

Ses doigts effleuraient sans cesse la photo de Suguru qu'il avait sur son téléphone portable. Il avait besoin de le voir. Il avait besoin de lui.

_à suivre ... _

_Note de l'auteur : Mille excuses pour rester aussi longtemps sans mettre à jour cette histoire. J'ai honte et je n'ai pas de vraie excuse. Manque de motivation, changement, déprime peut-être aussi. Bref, je sais, c'est nul. Je suis sincèrement désolée et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. _


	9. Chapitre 8

Fandom : Gravitation

Titre : Tokyo no Namida

Pairing : Hiroshi N./Suguru F.

Rating : K+

Note : avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier chapitre sera publié dans les jours à venir. Cette histoire touche (enfin) à sa fin. Mille pardons pour les délais de publication complètement improbables. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

- Tu rentres à Tokyo ?

Hiroshi termina de boucler son sac. Il avait pris le strict minimum. Ayant rendu son appartement en acceptant de revenir vivre à la demeure familiale, il avait contacté un de ses potes de boulot qui avait accepté de le loger chez lui quelques jours, le temps qu'il se trouve un logement et qu'il reprenne sa vie correctement. Sa priorité était de contacter Suguru . Pour le reste, il verrait plus tard.

- Oui. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et j'ai des affaires importantes qui m'attendent là-bas.

- Tu pars retrouver ta traînée ?

Hiro se tendit un instant. Il ferma son sac et se tourna vers son père.

- Ce n'est pas une traînée, papa. Je l'ai abandonné pour toi, pour ta société. Pour maman. Mais je crois qu'en fait elle aurait bien honte de moi en sachant à quel point j'ai fait du mal à la première personne qui m'aimait vraiment.

- Tu es bien naïf, fils. Crois-tu vraiment que cette petite poupée tokyoïte soupire toujours après toi ? Je suis certain qu'elles en veulent toutes à la fortune familiale.

Hiroshi esquissa un sourire amère. L'argent. Toujours une histoire d'argent. De plus, Suguru n'était pas vraiment du genre vénale et il ne courait certainement pas après la fortune de son paternel.

- Je te préviens, Hiroshi, je ne te verserai pas un seul sou pour entretenir cette putain.

Sa colère ne fit qu'un tour et il attrapa son père par le col de sa chemise. Jamais plus il ne laisserait qui que ce soit insulter celui qu'il aimait. Il avait fait une erreur en l'abandonnant et la vie lui donnait une seconde chance. Il allait la saisir et tout faire pour se faire pardonner, quitte à se mettre son père à dos. Si ce mariage n'avait pas eu lieu, c'était un signe de sa mère qui lui donnait son approbation, il en était certain.

- Renie-moi, Papa. Garde ton argent, j'en ai pas besoin. Je ne ferai plus aucun compromis pour toi et pour la société. Je vais vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, avec ou sans ton consentement. C'est fini de tenter de me faire culpabiliser en te servant de maman. Elle aurait honte de toi !

Il le lâcha et alla prendre son sac qu'il avait laissé sur son lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers son père.

- Au fait, ce n'est pas une fille papa. C'est un garçon que j'aime. Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ? lui lança-t-il, amer. Son père n'accepterait jamais. D'ailleurs, à voir son visage se défaire, Hiroshi sentit que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il verrait son père. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il devait avancer. Il ne devait pas éprouver de regrets. Pour Suguru. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière de toute façon.

Tokyo ne pleurerait plus son coeur douloureux.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Suguru regardait la pluie tomber à travers sa fenêtre entrouverte. Il avait commencé à en apprécier le bruit qui finissait toujours par l'endormir. La pluie n'était pas si douloureuse que cela. Lui n'était plus capable de pleurer depuis un bon moment. Il avait ainsi l'impression que Tokyo pleurait pour lui, l'aidait à vider son coeur bien trop lourd. Il se sentait moins seul. Comme si la ville avait pris parti pour lui. Comme si Tokyo désirait effacer le souvenir de Hiroshi Nakano en le faisant disparaître sous des trombes d'eau.

Il tourna la tête et regarda son piano qu'il n'avait plus toucher depuis un moment déjà. Il ne savait même pas si ça lui manquait. Il lui suffisait de l'apercevoir pour en entendre le son dans sa tête, comme s'il jouait. Le piano n'avait pas le temps de lui manquer. Il était ancré en lui.

La Nocturne numéro 1 de Chopin s'éleva dans la pièce silencieuse. Suguru attrapa son téléphone portable sur sa table de chevet et avisa l'écran. Numéro inconnu. Tiens donc. Machinalement, il décrocha.

- Allô ?

Un silence lui répondit. Intrigué, il vérifia sur son écran que ça n'avait pas raccroché avant de porter à nouveau l'appareil contre son oreille.

- Allô ? s'enquit-il à nouveau, un peu agacé.

- Su ... Suguru ... c'est ... Nakano ...

Les yeux du jeune pianiste s'écarquillèrent et il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Non. C'était terminé. Ne s'était-il pas marié avec cette fille de Kyôto ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il ? Pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Il n'en avait aucune envie.

- Suguru ...

Comme s'il venait de se faire brûler la joue, il retira vivement l'appareil et le referma, raccrochant ainsi au nez de Hiroshi. Il arrivait enfin à ne plus pleurer pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il se fasse à nouveau entraîner dans une spirale qui serait douloureuse. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il méritait tellement mieux que cela ...

* * *

Reprendre contact avec Suguru s'était avéré compliqué et douloureux. Mais comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? C'était lui qui avait tout gâché. Il comprenait que son ancien petit-ami n'ait plus envie de lui adresser la parole. Sans doute aurait-il fait la même chose à sa place. Mais voilà. Hiroshi ne voulait pas abandonner sans avoir fait son possible. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à en crever et si le jeune pianiste ne lui pardonnait pas ses erreurs, s'il n'acceptait pas de lui revenir, il n'y survivrait pas. Depuis son retour, il pleuvait encore sur Tokyo et la météo n'annonçait rien de bon pour les prochains jours.

Ça ne rassurait pas le jeune homme qui s'était rendu compte depuis longtemps que l'étrange temps qu'il faisait sur la capitale était liée à ce qu'il ressentait dans son coeur. Lui et Suguru étaient liés. Tokyo le savait. Il lui suffisait d'y croire suffisamment et la cité les mettrait en présence. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas pleuvoir indéfiniment sur la mégalopole japonaise.

Pourtant, force fut de constater que le destin ne semblait pas être de son côté. Il s'était rendu compte que Suguru ne sortait pas de chez lui après avoir campé plusieurs fois devant la résidence du pianiste. Il en fut davantage inquiet et il dût également se rendre à l'évidence : sans un coup de pouce, le destin ne ferait rien pour lui faciliter les choses, à croire qu'il avait pris parti ...

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'image de son ancien amant qui lui avait écrit une lettre, il en fit de même et la glissa sous sa porte, sans frapper, sans tenter de convaincre Suguru de lui ouvrir. Lui forcer la main de cette manière ne l'aiderait en rien. Il se contenta donc de déposer son mot et de repartir, le coeur et une boule à la gorge, espérant que l'adolescent lirait son billet.

Et pourtant, Suguru hésita. Nakano s'était montré insistant, laissant des messages sur son répondeur, venant taper à sa porte pour le voir mais même si c'était parfois dur, même si le jeune pianiste avait été tenté de lui ouvrir, il n'en fit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire avoir à nouveau et de souffrir davantage. Se lever le matin devenait un exploit et le jeune Fujisaki devait faire preuve de courage et piocher dans la force de caractère dont étaient affublés les membres de sa famille pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne pouvait pas. Par respect pour ses parents qu'il aimait tant.

Aussi fut-il tenter de jeter la lettre de son ex-petit-ami. Il n'en fit rien car Hiroshi avait lu sa propre lettre et il se souvenait que trop bien des conséquences. Le jeune homme avait débarqué un soir et ils avaient fait l'amour. Après cela, Hiroshi était parti et ils ne s'étaient plus revus. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il prenne le risque de lire ce billet ? Il trembla un instant en serrant le papier entre ses doigts avant de soupirer, résigné. Il le déplia, le coeur battant et reconnut l'écriture de Nakano.

" Suguru, tu me manques. Je te demande pardon. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs, je ne saurai pas comment toutes me les faire pardonner. Je t'aime tellement et je n'ai pas su voir ce que j'étais en train de perdre. Le mariage n'a pas eu lieu. J'ai été faible. J'avais peur de décevoir ma mère, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai été stupide Sunshine. Tu avais raison. Je sais que l'on ne peut savoir de quoi l'avenir sera fait mais je veux tenter ma chance auprès de toi. Je veux être auprès de toi. Laisse-moi une chance de pouvoir te le montrer. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ...

Demain, je serai au café à côté de chez toi, celui qui sert les chocolats que tu aimes tant. J'y serai à partir de 15 heures et je t'y attendrai.

Je t'aime, Suguru. "

Suguru sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais n'allait-il pas droit dans le mur ? Cependant, il l'aimait trop ... Et n'avait-il pas parlé du mariage en disant qu'il avait été annulé ? Que risquait-il en allant lui parler ? Il était assez intelligent pour ne pas se laisser berner par de belles paroles. Aller à ce rendez-vous lui permettrait de mettre les choses à plat avec Hiroshi et il pourrait enfin tourner la page. Lui aussi avait des choses à dire.

* * *

Hiroshi angoissait. Il était arrivé en avance et à présent, il poireautait depuis un peu plus de trois heures dans ce café, en bas de chez Suguru. Il ne savait pas si son ancien petit-ami avait lu sa lettre. Il ne savait pas s'il accepterait de venir et pourtant, il voulait y croire. Se résigner signifierait que tout espoir serait perdu. C'était bien trop dur à accepter. Il était pourtant conscient que tout était arrivé par sa faute, qu'il n'avait été capable que de faire du mal au pianiste. Il était la cause de ses larmes et il se détestait plus que tout pour cela mais tout allait changer. Si Suguru lui laissait sa chance, il ne referait pas les mêmes erreurs. Aujourd'hui, il ne désirait qu'une chose : prendre soin de lui et ne vivre que pour lui.

Son coeur s'affola quand la porte du petit café s'ouvrit sur la frêle silhouette de Suguru emmitouflée dans un épais gilet de laine. Il se leva presque aussitôt, le regard rivé sur le petit pianiste, n'osant même pas sourire. Il n'y croyait plus. En cet instant, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire.

_A suivre ... _


	10. Epiloque

Fandom : Gravitation

Titre : Tokyo no Namida

Pairing : Hiroshi N. / Suguru F.

Rating : K+

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Merci vraiment d'avoir lu et d'avoir eu la patience pour finir cette histoire. Je présente à nouveau mes excuses. Merci encore.

* * *

Emmitouflé dans son épais gilet de laine, Suguru gardait ses yeux plantés sur la vitre, regardant d'un oeil distrait ce qui se passait dans la rue pluvieuse. La chaleur qui émanait de la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il tenait entre ses mains ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer et alors qu'il sentait la présence d'Hiroshi assis face à lui, il se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi il avait accepté de venir. Certes, un Seguchi ne perdait jamais la face. Un Seguchi affrontait les épreuves la tête haute et ne montrait pas de faiblesse. Mais voilà, Suguru avait également une part de Fujisaki en lui. Et cette part lui disait de fuir à toute jambe avant de se laisser bercer par de cruelles illusions. L'écouter revenait à lui permettre de se refaire une place auprès de lui et ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le chocolat et il sentit une nausée le prendre. L'angoisse lui étreignait douloureusement l'estomac et le coeur et il craignait vomir s'il avalait la moindre gorgée. Il ne s'alimentait plus très bien depuis plusieurs semaines et dans son état de nervosité, il décida qu'il ne serait guère approprié d'avaler quoique ce soit susceptible de le rendre plus malade.

- Suguru ...

Le jeune pianiste releva un regard qu'il tenta assuré dans les yeux d'un Hiroshi qui n'en menait pas large. Suguru était arrivé depuis plusieurs minutes et ils n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot même lors de la commande. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante mais le silence avait permis au jeune homme d'observer son ex-petit-ami dont l'état lui sembla plus qu'inquiétant. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi à le voir sombrer de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas être responsable de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vous écouterai pas vous épancher sur vos regrets, monsieur Nakano. Je ne vous écouterai pas me dire à quel point vous pouvez m'aimer ni même que ma présence vous manque. Je n'écouterai rien de tout cela.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, Hiroshi conserva le silence. Le jeune pianiste n'avait pas tort. Après tout, il s'était suffisamment excusé dans sa lettre et dans ses précédentes tentatives. Aujourd'hui, il devait avancer et faire en sorte de refermer la blessure qu'il avait faite dans le coeur de Suguru Fujisaki.

- Votre lâcheté ne sera pas effacée avec des excuses.

- Très bien alors dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Je t'aime et même si tu ne peux pas l'accepter c'est le cas. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, si tu ne veux pas parler alors pourquoi être venu ?

Il n'avait pas hausser le ton de peur de voir le jeune homme se braquer mais les choses devaient être claires. Pourquoi s'être déplacé si toute discussion était impossible.

- Pour vous dire que je vous déteste ! s'emporta le jeune pianiste en relevant un regard furieux rempli de larmes vers Hiro. Je vous hais ! J'espère que tout est clair à présent !

Sur ce, il se leva, désirant planter Nakano sur place. Si son ancien petit-ami tenait vraiment à lui, il ferait son possible pour le reconquérir. Accepter là, maintenant, après toutes ces souffrances, c'était impossible et intolérable. Ce ne serait pas si facile. Alors qu'il fit un pas pour quitter la table, sa tête lui tourna. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds mais il ne se sentit pourtant pas toucher terre.

Il sentit une chaleur rassurante l'entourer et il se rendit compte que Nakano le tenait dans ses bras, blotti contre lui. En le voyant s'écrouler de la sorte, Hiroshi s'était aussitôt levé et l'avait rattrapé. A présent, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Suguru n'allait pas bien. Suguru jouait avec sa santé et il était hors de question de le laisser ainsi. Une furieuse envie de pleurer le prit alors qu'il serrait le corps amaigri du pianiste contre lui.

- Ça suffit à présent, lui murmura-t-il pour n'être entendu que de lui. Je te ramène chez toi.

Suguru ne tenta pas de se défaire de l'étreinte en le repoussant. C'était peine perdue. Il avait perdu. Sa faiblesse l'avait perdu. Dans les bras d'Hiroshi, il se rendait compte combien il lui avait manqué et combien il avait besoin de lui. Il trembla alors que son ex petit ami resserrait son étreinte sur lui et il respira son odeur ambrée qu'il connaissait si bien. Il approuva alors d'un mouvement de tête. Lui-même se rendait compte qu'il était en train de se mettre en danger en se laissant aller de la sorte. Il était à bout. Retrouver Nakano aujourd'hui avait détruit ses dernières barrières. Il était épuisé.

Hiroshi laissa un billet sur la table pour payer leurs consommations et ils quittèrent le petit café. Le trajet du retour fut plus long mais pas un instant il ne lâcha le corps du pianiste qui avançait à ses côtés, blotti contre son flanc. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent que la pluie avait cessé alors qu'ils regagnaient l'appartement de Suguru.

* * *

- Je t'ai fait couler un bain. Ça va te réchauffer.

Hiroshi rebaissa ses manches et se dirigea vers le canapé. Plongé dans ses pensées, Suguru ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. A leur retour à l'appartement, le jeune homme était resté muré dans le silence. Hiro ne s'en était pas offusqué et l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture pour le réchauffer avant d'aller lui faire couler un bon bain.

Il prit place sur le canapé à ses côtés et glissa un doigt sur sa joue pour le ramener en douceur à la réalité.

- Suguru ?

Piqué au vif par ce geste doux, le jeune pianiste eut un violent mouvement de recul. Hiroshi remarqua alors que les larmes remplissaient ses beaux yeux noirs et que ce geste pourtant doux les avait fait couler.

- J'vous déteste ! s'emporta le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. Je vous déteste tellement !

A bout, il fondit en larmes devant un Hiroshi complètement désarmé. Comment avait-il pu lui tourner le dos ? D'un geste vif, pour ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de s'échapper, il l'attrapa et le serra contre lui, tremblant, le coeur battant à vive allure.

- Déteste-moi autant que tu le voudras, frappe-moi si ça peut te soulager mais je ne referai pas l'erreur de te laisser ...

Voir Suguru pleurer était tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. C'était tellement douloureux de le voir dans cet état. A nouveau, ils étaient semblables dans leur douleur. Et même si Suguru tentait de se débattre, il ne le lâcha pas, le serrant contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler également.

- Je t'aime tant, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que le pianiste se calmait doucement, se blottissant dans les bras de son aîné, la couverture glissant de ses épaules pour tomber du canapé. Mais il s'en moqua. Les bras et la chaleur du corps d'Hiroshi valaient toutes les couvertures. Lui aussi l'aimait tant, c'était pour cela qu'il souffrait tant.

- Je t'aime, Sunshine ...

Un sanglot échappa à Suguru alors qu'Hiroshi lui répétait encore et encore qu'il l'aimait. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se cherchèrent et gagnèrent les lèvres de l'autre pour un baiser empli d'une passion qui les enflammait depuis des semaines. Il leur faudrait parler, il leur faudrait mettre les choses à plat mais en cet instant, ça ne comptait plus. Le bain fut oublié, la douleur fut oubliée et ils se redécouvrirent le temps de quelques baisers avant que Suguru, épuisé par toutes les émotions ressenties, ne finisse par s'endormir dans les bras de Nakano qui le garda contre lui.

* * *

- C'est le dernier carton ?

Un coup d'oeil alentour pour vérifier que tout avait été bien vidé et Suguru confirma d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui. Le piano sera pris en charge par une société de déménageurs. Ils devraient nous l'amener demain.

Hiroshi enlaça tendrement son petit ami et embrassa du regard la pièce vide. Dans cet appartement à présent dénué de toute chaleur, il était difficile de s'imaginer qu'ils y avaient échangés leurs premiers baisers et qu'ils y avaient vécu leur première nuit.

- Alors nous devrions rentrer. Mon père passe la semaine prochaine et j'aimerai que tout soit impeccablement rangé. Inutile de lui donner de quoi nous battre.

Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Suguru, moqueur.

- Je vous croyais complètement détaché de la figure paternelle, Hiroshi ?

- Je le suis. Mais c'est déjà un pas énorme qu'il vienne alors qu'il sait que je vis avec un autre garçon. N'en rajoutons pas.

Le jeune pianiste se tourna et se blottit contre son petit ami en lui souriant avec douceur.

- Je plaisantais. Je me tiendrai bien, promis. Mais ...

Il jeta un regard à sa montre et posa un regard coquin sur son aîné.

- Nous avons encore quelques heures avant de devoir rendre les clés de l'appartement ... Peut-être devrions-nous le quitter sur une bonne note ...

Il rougissait mais il était complètement sérieux. Oui, il voulait faire l'amour, là, sur la moquette de son ancienne chambre histoire de fêter dignement leur emménagement ensemble. Tout avait été si dur et douloureux entre eux qu'ils méritaient bien de pouvoir en profiter. Après s'être retrouvés, ils avaient eu une longue et difficile conversation. Hiroshi avait tout raconté à Suguru et ce dernier avait vidé son coeur. Presque aussitôt, ils avaient pris la décision de vivre ensemble tant être séparés leur était trop douloureux. Il avait pourtant fallu quelques semaines avant que ce soit possible. Dans le même temps, Suguru reprit sa carrière de pianiste en main, sans le concours de son oncle. En acceptant Hiroshi auprès de lui, il avait décidé de prendre en main sa vie. Il était à même de pouvoir mener sa carrière. Il n'avait plus rien à prouver.

- Tu es un démon, murmura Hiroshi en couvrant la gorge offerte de baisers sous les gloussements de son petit ami. Il l'allongea doucement sur le sol, baignés par les rayons d'un soleil matinal.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas plu sur Tokyo ?

**FIN**.

_Note _: à bientôt pour la prochaine histoire !


End file.
